Special
by Nanaho
Summary: From Rika`s POV. Rika is love with Takato, but does he loves her? R


This is my first story and it`s not very good. Oh, well…  
  
I know that story is short and boring, but read it anyway. And don`t forget rewiew.  
  
By the way, English is not my first language.  
  
  
  
  
  
Special  
  
  
  
What is love? It`s being with someone that you care for or it`s walking in the moonlight and kissing. I didn`t known, until now.  
  
My name is Rika Nonaka, I am 13 year old Japanese girl. I don`t have friends because I am so cold towards everybody, even to my mother. Maybe because she is the reason why I am like this. I live with my grandmother and my mother. Although my mother is never home, she is always either at work or on a date.  
  
Like I said, I don`t have friends. I am a loner, and I have attitude and I am pretty aggressive. I am always aiming to be best, it`s even one of my goals in my life. I am tough and stubborn to the outside, but I am lonely on the inside. I don`t show any kindness or caring for anyone but deep inside, I really care.  
  
Why does girl like me speak about love? Because I am in love. In love with Takato Matsuki, The sweetest and most adorable boy in whole word. He is total opposite to me (Hey opposites attract), but still he is the only boy who gives me this wonderful feeling.  
  
Takato has many friends, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and his best friend Henry Wong. He lives with his mother and father, who own a bakery in Japan. He goes different school than me because I go to a private school that is only for girls. He is 13 year old just like me and his friends. He looks so handsome.  
  
He has brown, crimson eyes. He is tall and he usually wears blue, short- sleeved sweater, grey pants, white and green running shoes and yellow wrist bands. And of course his yellow and blue goggles that he always wears. That`s why I sometimes call him "Gogglehead" or goggle something.  
  
He loves drawing and he is really good at that. But, he hates fights. He is caring, obedient, gentle, bright, calm, responsible, brave, and he can be fierce if he wants. I think he is perfect.  
  
But of course, I can never have him. Look at me, I have a white and aqua T- shirt which has a picture of broken heart which is supposed to resemble the heartbreaks and loss in my life. The collar of my shirt is turtle-neck type and yellow. Around my waist there is a big, brown leather belt that holds my navy blue jeans. Around my leg there is another leather belt. And my shoes are red and grey and have metal-capped tips. Like Takato, I have wrist-bands, expect mine are red. My hair is red and orange in colour and it is set to stand straight up. And colour of my eyesis soft lilac.  
  
It`s impossible for him to love me. He sees me only as friend, if even that. Or that is what I thought.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was late, I should have been home. But I didn`t care. I had something else in my mind, and it was Gogglehead. "Why I am I thinking of that stupid Gogglehead?" I said outload. "He is just a boy, regular boy. He isn`t special, at least not to me."  
  
I walked in the park to my special tree. It was special because I always went there if I had something on my mind. "Even if I like this Gogglehead, more than a friend, he wouldn`t like me." I said to myself.  
  
Suddenly, I heard talking. I looked over a bush, and saw Takato and Henry! They were talking about boys` stuff. I walked closer so I could hear what they were saying.  
  
"I don`t think that it`s good idea", said Henry to Takato. "Well, you could get her flowers or chocolate. Girls like those, especially Jeri", replied Takato. "Really? Hmmm… Why not? Maybe roses, yellow roses, or pink. I`ll get them tomorrow. Thanks Takato." Said Henry and run away.  
  
"Sure. Anytime. See you tomorrow!" Yelled Takato back to Henry, who was running towards his home and waved to Takato. Takato sighed and turned around. "You can come out of the bush, Rika."  
  
I gasped. How did he know that I was there? I walked out of the bush and looked at him. He looked back at me and smiled. Oh, how much I loved that smile of his.  
  
"What are you doing here, Rika?" He asked, smiling. What am I doing here? I didn`t know or then I knew but couldn`t tell it to him. "Why would you care, Gogglehead?" I asked coldly. He smiled still and answered to my question: "Why shoudn`t I? You are my friend, Rika." I stayed quiet. Yes, friend. But, I wanted to be more…  
  
Because I didn`t say abything he walked towards me and took my hand. Then he began walk, pulling me with him. "What you are doing?" I asked, even if my mind was totally in other things. How soft his hand was against mine!  
  
He didn`t answer to my question, he just walked, dragging me with him. Suddenly he stopped, and I crashed against his back. "Where are we?" I asked, looking around. I didn`t even look where we were going, because I was thinking of totally other stuff.  
  
He looked at me , smiling. "In my favourite place in whole park." I looked at him, confused. He continued: "This is where I go if I want be alone." Why, why would he show me his own special place? I never showed my tree to anyone. Have to say, the place was beautiful. There were many trees and lots of flowers.  
  
"Why do you show this place to me, if this is your own special place?" I asked as I looked around. The place was big, but of course the park wasn`t just big, it was huge.  
  
He looked at me with that kind smile and said: "If not to you then who?" I looked at him, blinking my eyes with confusion. "Huh?"  
  
"You know that you are a special girl?" he asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked him back. He looked down, so I couldn`t see his face, and answered to me. "That you are special to me."  
  
I was sure that I was red as a tomato. "E…e…excuse me?" I stuttered. I wouldn`t believe my ears. He looked up to my eyes. "I said that you are special to me." He was blushing, just like me.  
  
There was long silence, until Takato turned around and began to walk away. Quickly I took his hand, and forced him to turn around to face me and to look at my eyes. "You are special to me too, Takato." I said quietly.  
  
He looked deeply into my eyes and slowly began to smile. Then he threw his arms around my waist, as I hugged him around his neck.  
  
Slowly we parted a little, and he kissed my forehead. Then He looked at my eyes, smiling to me. I smiled back at him.  
  
He took my hand and began walk. I walked after him, holding his hand.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Well, looks like I am not so tough as I thought. Because my gogglehead broke the ice around my heart.  
  
I smiled and looked up to Takato, who was smiling to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes and smiled. Being just happy that I found my own special boy.  
  
The End 


End file.
